<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could Have Gone Better by SasuNarufan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793652">Could Have Gone Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13'>SasuNarufan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sasuke's POV, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why anyone would think group projects are marvelous is beyond Naruto's comprehension. Good thing his boyfriend is more than willing to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could Have Gone Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: A drabble I whipped up to get rid of some of my frustration tonight. Group projects can be a real pain in the arse sometimes.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.</p>
<p>I hope you'll like this drabble!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Could Have Gone Better</strong>
</p>
<p>He looked up when the door slammed shut, making the walls vibrate and their neighbour on the left yelling at them to keep it down, and watched with furrowed eyebrows how his boyfriend stormed into their bedroom, slamming that door shut as well.</p>
<p>Ignoring the girl who was now threatening to come over and sort them out – she was most welcome to do so, he wasn't particularly intimidated by someone who wore so much pink she resembled a cotton candy most of the time – he saved the assignment he'd been working on and marked the page in his book before standing up and stretching his arms.</p>
<p>Rolling his shoulders to get rid of some annoying kinks, he made his way to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Naruto?"</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>Getting a bit concerned now, he pushed the door open, encountering a bit of difficulty with doing so. A glance at the floor showed Naruto had thrown his bag against it and he pushed it to the wall with his right foot. A pair of white orange sneakers were pushed to the side as well; the soles knocking against the nightstand.</p>
<p>Naruto was curled up in their bed, hidden underneath the blanket, and didn't move when Sasuke paused at the side of the bed.</p>
<p>"Hey, everything okay?" he asked softly.</p>
<p>There were very few things which could upset the blond man so the fact that he'd arrived at their dorm in such a state wasn't very reassuring.</p>
<p>"Group projects fucking suck," Naruto muttered from underneath the blanket.</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke crawled into the bed as well and lifted up the blanket. First he saw nothing but a mop of blond hair, before a pair of tired blue eyes lifted up to look at him.</p>
<p>"What happened?" he asked and settled underneath the blanket as well, coaxing Naruto to get a bit higher so he could embrace him. "I thought you'd finished all the work and had sent it in a few days ago?"</p>
<p>There had been a lot of grumbling and cursing involved in creating the project. Naruto had been put together in a group of four people and while he and two others had worked diligently at their project, keeping each other up to date and responding to each other regularly, the fourth guy had been a lot less responsive. Apparently he'd done his share of the work, but the communication part could have definitely gone a lot better.</p>
<p>Naruto's issues with the group project had just reinforced Sasuke's own opinion that group projects were nothing but trouble. It was much better to do everything on your own. Sure, that meant more work, but at least you knew it would get done on time then. Not having to count on others to finish an assignment was a good thing in his opinion.</p>
<p>Naruto plastered himself against his side, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's chest and pressing one leg between his. His face buried into the dark haired man's neck, he muttered, "Yeah, we did. Got the marks for it today."</p>
<p>"Ah." Sasuke paused; his hand rubbing slowly up and down across Naruto's arm. "The marks aren't that good?"</p>
<p>The blond man shrugged, sounding both frustrated, angry and miserable at the same time when he replied, "I didn't fail, which is good, but you know how our marks for this project are divided between personal marks and marks meant for the entire group?"</p>
<p>Sasuke nodded, pulling the blanket up to cover their chests. Even though spring had already entered the country, without the heating on, it could still be quite chilly in the dorms. They had forgotten to put the heating on this morning, so a blanket would have to do for now.</p>
<p>"Well, the professor sent us our evaluation sheets and it's thanks to that fucking group mark that my own mark's been pulled down," Naruto said frustrated; his fingers tightening into Sasuke's shirt. "It's so fucking unfair! He said that we hadn't gone into detail enough – he's welcome to show me where the hell we're supposed to find those details, because I sure as hell couldn't find them! My own part wasn't that bad, but the group's … God, I hate group projects! Who the hell ever thought having group projects was a brilliant idea?! They should find that guy and kick his arse!"</p>
<p>It was on the tip of Sasuke's tongue to say "Join the club," but he swallowed back the remark. It wouldn't help Naruto now and it might actually make him even more irritated. He wasn't in the mood to fight about something that others had been responsible for, so he just sighed softly and kissed Naruto's temple.</p>
<p>"I know they suck; people in general suck," Sasuke stated and smiled when Naruto snorted. "How about for tonight we just put our books aside, order some take-out and we watch a film in bed or so? Your pick."</p>
<p>"Can we have ramen?" Naruto asked, his eyes downcast, and his index finger tracing circles across Sasuke's shirt.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we can have ramen. Anyone stuck with group projects can have their favourite food as a reward," Sasuke smirked. He lifted Naruto's head up with two fingers underneath his chin and kissed his mouth. "I'm going to place the order, all right? You get settled and pick a film. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>"Hm," Naruto kissed him back and when Sasuke pulled away, he was already looking more relaxed. "Have I told you what an awesome boyfriend you are?"</p>
<p>Sasuke chuckled softly. "Once or twice."</p>
<p>"Well, you're awesome! I love you!" Naruto grinned, getting out of bed to grab his sweats and the hoodie he usually wore when they lounged in their bedroom. While pulling off his sweater, he started unbuckling his jeans at the same time, hopping on one foot when he nearly lost his balance.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at the ridiculous display, Sasuke left the bedroom to hunt down his phone and order a ridiculous amount of ramen that would nonetheless not survive the night. "I know. I love you too. Now get settled, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>His own assignment wouldn't get finished tonight as he'd hoped, but comforting his boyfriend was far more important now. His English assignment could wait; he had some ramen to order and a blond man to cuddle.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN2: So yeah, group projects can really suck sometimes. .-.</p>
<p>Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.</p>
<p>I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!</p>
<p>Cuddles</p>
<p>Melissa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>